Sphygmomanometers are commonly known and established medical diagnostic instruments used for measuring patient blood pressure. In one well known version, a reusable cuff or sleeve made from fluid-impermeable material is wrapped about the limb (e.g., arm or leg) of the patient. Various sized sleeves are made, depending on the class (i.e., child, adult, neonatal) of the patient. Most sleeves of this type are defined by either a pair of planar sheets that are sealed together or are formed from a single sheet, the sleeve either having a contained bladder or an inflatable interior compartment. These sleeves further typically include hook and loop fasteners disposed at specific locations on opposing sides in order to permit releasable and adjustable attachment to and removal of the sleeve from a patient. The bladder or interior inflatable compartment is inflated using pneumatic means, such as a pump, which is tethered to the cuff by means of a flexible hose attached to a barb that is provided on the exterior of the sleeve. Pressure variations in the sleeve can then be detected by a gage housing having a dial indicator that is attached to the cuff. In mechanical versions, the gage housing contains a movement mechanism having a pressure responsive element, such as a diaphragm, wherein pressure variations are imparted to a dial indicator on the gage housing, according to the well-known oscillometric technique. Electronic blood pressure measuring versions, which may or may not include a pump directly within the gage housing, are also known, such as those manufactured by Welch Allyn, Inc. and Omron Corporation, among others, the results being displayed for example, using an LCD. In the latter types of devices, either the oscillometric (pulsatile) method or the auscultatory method of pressure measurement can be utilized, the latter being used in combination with a stethoscope or microphone.
These diagnostic instruments are repletely found in a doctor's office or within examination rooms within a medical facility or a hospital. With regard to a medical facility or hospital and depending upon the number of procedures that are performed on a patient during an examination or a typical hospital or urgent care visit, there are reasons why a blood pressure sleeve should not be reused, for example, the potential for cross contamination of infectious fluids between patients, among others.
Therefore, there is a need presently to inexpensively provide a disposable blood pressure sleeve, without degrading quality or accuracy in measurement or the use of same.
In the course of developing a sleeve that is disposable, additional consideration must be made with regard to environmental/ecological issues, including landfill, emission and other related concerns.